Angel's Kiss
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Gabriel is a angel. He comes across an injured girl, saving her life but erasing all memory of their meeting. Fate lets them meet again, and every time she falls in love with him. But Count Dracula is willing to do anything to destory Gabriel's life.
1. Chapter One, White Wings

**Angel's Kiss**

**A/N:** Well, I shall explain how exactly this story came to be founded. I recently watched a movie by the name 'New World', and it was about the relationship with Pocahontas and John Smith. Something just sparked inside my head, and that grew into a story idea! XD God, I know I've written about a thousand unfinished stories, but bear with me, because I WILL finish them all, ALL in good time! XD Just give me a poke (if I'm not too busy thinking up what to write for the next chapter) and I will get my lazy butt of the floor, lol! (: Anyhow, onto the disclaimer! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the fabulous movie, _Van Helsing._

**Summary: **Gabriel is a man in service of god, a angel. He comes across an injured girl, saving her life but erasing all memory of their meeting. But fate lets them meet again, and every time she falls in love with him. Finally he accepts her love, but the infamous Count Dracula finds out that his enemy now has a weak spot, and will take advantage of it in every way possible. **Pls R&R!**

**Chapter One – White Wings**

A soft slow humming from a single girl echoed through the misty forest, and the soft echoes of the wooden bucket lifted from inside the well is heard, cutting through the air. But unlike most times, the air was not as tense as it should be. Birds had started to sing again, and the ground was covered with beautiful green grass, a few orange leaves lingering to show that Autumn was coming.

The girl had locks of auburn brown hair trailing down her shoulder, untangled, but not unkept. A crown of flowers laid on top of her head, as if it always belonged there. Sunlight beamed through the trees, reflecting the skeleton of the small leaves stuck to its mother. The lights vanish and then reappeared, mostly because of the moving shadow of the girl as the song she hummed continued to echo.

Esther Hetherlend sang as she dumped water from the well into the other wooden bucket on the dirt ground. She was smiling as she did so. And looked up, breathing in the fresh air. Her eyes sparkled as sunlight hit her face gently, and as if someone had painted a huge green field inside her eyes, those orbs shined emerald. Sweeping her forehead with her other dry hand, she exhaled out.

Winter is over... Esther thought with a peaceful smile. She loved it when Spring came. Although there were creatures living in this forest, most of them are quite harmless. And Spring usually kept these creatures at bay for some reason. In the Winter though, werewolves usually appeared and continue to terrorize the village.

"And the little bird said that the cat was hungry..." Esther murmured the lyrics to one of her favorite songs as she picked up both the ends of the bucket and prepared to go home. But then she realized something that she should have heard a long time before. The birds had stopped their singing, and the whole place had gone quiet. She looked up and saw to her horror that the sky had turned grey, leaving predators of all sorts to hunt and kill the weak.

Fear in her eyes, Esther turned around and gave out a startled scream when a cold hand pulled at her neck. A sharp breath washed over her flawless skin, as Esther's eyes grew wide open. Her lips trembled, but she couldn't move, paralyzed to the spot as those cold hands traced her neck. Her heart beat fast as she found herself dropping those buckets onto the ground, her fingers growing numb. She couldn't see the face of her attacker, but she could see a smirk behind the cloak that hid him.

"Death is only the beginning..." a soft, haunting whisper was breathed in her ear, and the bite came swiftly, those vicious fangs sinking deeply into her neck as Esther gasped, feeling the life source draining from her. She closed her eyes, and wished God will help her now... and that a Angel will save her...

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Gabriel Van Helsing had been flying through the air and had been patrolling through Earth, when he heard a scream for help echo as clean as a fresh cut through his mind. Urgency jumping into his eyes, he immediately spread his wings wider, flying faster towards what he knew to be the place where the mortal in question had asked for his help.

A look of disgust was true on his face as he saw the cloaked man holding a limp young girl in his arms, a trickle of blood evident on his lips as it slid down his chin, sending droplets falling onto the grass below. Gabriel flew down quickly, and withdrew a golden sword, and pointed it to the cloaked figure, who gave him a fanged smile and dropped the girl onto the floor, as if she was just an object. The body fell with a soft thud on the grass as Gabriel winced, eyes glowing with golden light. "I command thee to tell me thy name!"

The figure's lips turned into a wide smile, and he tilted his head. "You already know, don't you, Van Helsing?"

Gabriel did not answer as the figure bowed and gave a chuckle. "Farewell, Left Hand of God. We shall meet again very soon..."

With a puff of smoke, the figure vanished into thin air, no trace of his whereabouts. Gabriel stood there for a moment, and then let his sword vanish, fading away in his hands. Then he folded his wings, and ran straight for the fallen girl. He looked into her, touching her forehead, and then bitterly bowed his head. But then something unexpected happened.

_**Save her, Gabriel...**_

Gabriel blinked in surprise, shocked to hear that all too familiar voice. _Am I allowed, my lord?_

_Save her..._ With that, the voice left him, and he stood there standing in front of the young girl. He looked down to see her tear stained eyes, cold and lifeless, the color that had once been so vibrate stolen from her. Gabriel silently knelt by her side, and put a hand on her forehead, sweeping away the few strand of hair that had fell near her face. Then he started to chant words with an unbelievably fas motion of his lips, and closed his eyes, concentrating his mind towards the girl.

A glow started to form around his hand and slip inside her. Finally Gabriel let go of his hand with a swift motion, and opened his eyes and found that his eyes caught the orbs of the victim. A mixture of feelings swirled in his heart as he stared into the eyes of the girl, the life in her shining again. She smiled softly, and then pulled out her hand, touching Gabriel's cheek. She felt warmth in that touch as tears of joy filled her eyes, falling freely onto the dirt floor. "Thank you..." There was almost a look of admiration and love in those two single emerald orbs as Gabriel took hold of her hand, and placed it back on her chest, trying to maintain a reassuring smile for her.

"Rest..." Gabriel spoke softly, like singing a lullaby to a small child as the young girl closed her eyes, still smiling. Gabriel closed his eyes and brushed a hand in midair around the girl's face, as he drew out of the memories of her death, the appearance of the figure, and of himself, erasing them so she would have no idea that these memories existed in her mind. Then he traced his hand towards the wound, and with a quick flick, the puncture marks vanished. Smiling with relief, Gabriel spoke a soft farewell in the girl's ear before setting off into the sky again, not knowing that Esther's eyes had opened when his back was turned, so she was able to catch the image of his wings.

**A/N:** Well, that'd be it for the moment, I hope it wasn't cliched! XD lol Please review?


	2. Chapter Two, Fate Has Chosen

**Angel's Kiss**

**A/N: **AHHH! REVIEWS! XD -squee!- Thank you so much, I love them all! XD -hugs- And now, here's another chapter for you to read! Hope you like, and please review, 'kay? It's parted into three sections, all of which different characters! (: As for the question of whether this cloaked man is who you think it is... well, that I can't answer... **YET! **XD But it will soon enough! (: Now, shoo! Lol!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the fabulous movie, _Van Helsing._

**Summary: **Gabriel is a man in service of god, a angel. He comes across an injured girl, saving her life but erasing all memory of their meeting. But fate lets them meet again, and every time she falls in love with him. Finally he accepts her love, but the infamous Count Dracula finds out that his enemy now has a weak spot, and will take advantage of it in every way possible. Pls R&R!

**Chapter Two – Fate Has Chosen**

"…_Esther. ESTHER!"_

Esther woke up with a jolt as her eyes grew wide open, her mouth gaping in shock as she looked at her father's concerned, almost hysterical looking face. A streak of sweat can be traced on his face as he gave out a sigh of relief, thanking god under his breath. Esther blinked confusedly and looked at her father for some answers, but the only look she got back was the same expression as hers.

"What happened, Esther? Why were you lying here? Your mother was worried when she heard that you had been gone for quite awhile. Thank god you are safe!" her father shouted alarmingly and Esther gave him a comforting smile, and a somewhat peaceful look in her eyes. Her father looked at her for a minute in confusion, but he smiled as well.

"I'm alright, father... I probably just fainted..." Esther spoke uncertainly, and then a flash of the last thing she saw... those wings...

"Yes?" her father looked at her, waiting for her to continue as he gripped his daughter's hand tightly in his grasp. Esther's lips were wide, and she shut them, but opened them again, and a certain look suddenly crossed her face. "I-I… I think I saw an angel, father."

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Gabriel walked through the quiet streets, the darkened lamps and the 'closed' signs on the door shops. He, also, wore a look of uncertainty on his face as he continued to go on his endless path. Was he right to obey that voice? How could he have been so sure that it was his Lord's command? Surely he would have been forgiven if he was not there to save the young girl's life? Olive Eyes glimmered softly and almost glumly, scanning his surroundings as he cat walked down the road, his white wings spread.

The angel looked up at the sky, hoping he would get a sign, to ease the restless curiosity burning in his heart. But all he could see was the shining stars, twinkling magnificently. Gabriel smiled knowingly, sighing. Of course... there was no easy answers to what will be and what will not. And the reasons behind those actions were and should be, unexplained, unless it is of the right time.

_Tell me if I did the right thing, my Lord... That there is always meaning to these events... _Gabriel thought softly, his smile wavering uncontrollably. His fists clenched slowly, tightening together as if in anger, and yet his face held a unnatural calm. Then the stars above him twinkled, and the light flowing out of those small dots started to glow even brighter. Gabriel gave a slight gasp, but he knew in his heart he expected something like this to happen.

"Are you trying to tell me something, my lord...?" Gabriel spoke as he took a step forward, his hand outstretched as his feet lifted him up the ground, and towards the sky quietly. His wings spread wide with a magnificent, almost inhuman, angelic glow as the wind blew at the immortal. Gabriel closed his eyes, and spread both his arms, willing God's voice in.

_**You already know what you seek...** **You must find it within you... Fate is with you... Follow her steps, and she will come to you... **_

_But you have always commanded us to stay away from the mortals. That their actions are irrelevant to our own and will only worsen if we are part of it. What is with this girl that I must see? _Gabriel thought confusedly and he felt warmth in his heart, burning like a small flame.

_**Feel no doubt, Gabriel. Do not let the shadows bring you down. Fate has a future for you... There will always be signs for you to see, to find... But the answers, will be spoken by you alone... Remember this, Gabriel. You will always feel God's love no matter where you go, and anyone you touch...**_

The warmth quickly faded as soon as those words were spoken to him, and Gabriel opened his eyes, uncertainty still clinging to him. He dropped quietly onto the street, folding his wings. Those white large wings vanished within him and the glowing light in his eyes vanished with it. Although no smile etched itself on the angel's lips, he was now certain that whatever his actions was, it was to see something within the girl he saved.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

_Gabriel, Gabriel… _A chuckle echoed through the dark room as a pale, white hand snapped his fingers. Suddenly the area was lit with burning candles, a eerie orange glow flowing through the area. The figure continued to chuckle as he sat in midair, floating up and down. His face was hidden with the same dark cloak that stretched all the way down, hiding his identity. Then the chuckle abruptly stopped, and those eyes twinkled red, blackening from the crackling fire now in front of him. _Oh Gabriel, you should know better._

**A/N: **Ok, well, likey still? (: If so, then GREAT! XD I hope I didn't confuse you, will update soon, and this time, will start to put in more action! (: I hope everybody enjoys reading and please review! (; Ciao!


	3. Chapter Three, Emerald Eyes

**Angel's Kiss**

**Oh god, this took long enough! So sorry it did! Let me exp****lain.. **I was going to update (a long time ago) but my old computer had erased my file of this chapter and I didn't have the imagination and strength to continue writing the same thing all over again. So I took a little break and then I began to write it again. It's been done for a while now, but I just needed to finish the last part, which was very tricky! Hope you like it though! ;)** Thank you to eve****rybody who had reviewed before in the last two chapters, you are my heroes and the burning flame of inspiration that makes me keep writing! ;D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the fabulous movie, _Van Helsing!_ Also the first line Esther says in the chapter is a song called 'Angel' sung by Sarah McLachlan!

**Summary: **Gabriel Van Helsing is a man in service of God; a angel. When he comes across an injured mortal girl, he saves her but erases all memory of their meeting. But fate lets them meet again, and every time she falls in love with him. Finally Gabriel accepts her love, but the infamous Count Dracula finds about his weakness and will take advantage of it in every possible way. R&R!

**Chapter Three – Emerald Eyes**

"An _angel..!"_ Esther's father, Jonathan Hetherland, exclaimed in shock. His eyes widened, his mouth left open for a brief moment. His grip on Esther tightened more, and tears of happiness filled his eyes.

"Father-" Esther began with a soft look on her face. She knew she must have worried her parents greatly and she felt guilt because of it. But she wasn't able to continue when her father suddenly hugged her. This time it was her turn to be surprised.

"You have been touched by a divine being, my Esther! _Oh, _thank god you are alright. Anything could have happened in these dark forests!" Jonathan cried out, squeezing tight.

Esther smiled with a look of tranquility, nodding slowly. As her father finally let her go, wiping away the tears, she helped him up with a firm, encouraging pull. Jonathan beamed at her, and gripped his daughter's hand with the sureness that only Father's have to reassure a child.

"Come, Esther, let us go home."

**x X x**

"_In the arms of an angel..." _Esther whispered, humming a slow rhythm with those words. She gazed at the white ceiling above her. Cuddling inside her bed, she rested her head on the pillows. The night had climbed its way up the sky, flourishing the world with its distinctive beauty. The candles were extinguished by her breath after she had climbed into the covers. Outside her window hung a huge moon that seemed to look over her. She felt the silky touch of its cool, yet warm, touch, its dim light surrounding her in a thin veil of silver.

In spite of her restlessness, Esther's eyes slowly closed, quieting the questioning voices echoing loudly inside of her mind. Her heart raced as she remembered the faint glimmer of wings.

_They were so beautiful... _But surely she was mistaken, that what she saw was no more than a bird passing by... Her inner voice disagreed. It would have been too huge to be a bird.

"Sleep, Esther, sleep..." she whispered gently to herself, trying to sleep. Esther pulled the covers closely to her, and sang quietly, waiting for slumber to catch her in its embrace. She will think of everything tomorrow. Right now she needed to rest and find peace inside of her dreams.

Soon enough, she was falling away from her thoughts and into the depths of the black sea of stars, taking her into its gentle current.

**x X x**

Gabriel Van Helsing watched Esther from the window in her room. He stood on the ledge. If he were human, he would have fallen from the height.

As he watched over her, he read her soft thoughts. She suspected something. He had been careful, but he had missed a fraction of her memory, causing her to dwell upon it. This child's mind was pure like any other innocent creature born to this world. Gabriel watched her as she breathed in hushed breaths.

"Whatever fate has planned for me, I do not know. But you are my sign, the arrow that I must follow through..." Gabriel spoke faintly, and he spread his wings wide behind him. Esther slumbered on, hearing nothing and feeling no presence but her own.

The angel smiled sadly, and took off, flying gracefully into the night sky.

**x X x**

The next morning was a bright day. The sun had climbed its way up, taking turns with the moon and replacing the darkness with its light. Esther had opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the sudden burst of colors. She got up and picked up a small mirror on her bedside table. She gently ruffled her hair, and then grinned.

Today was going to be another beautiful beginning to something new... and hopefully a good day to shop for some food in the market as well.

She worried about her kind-hearted mother though, who was ill from a long-term disease. She would have to come back home quickly. As for her father, he would probably be out all day until sun set and it was nearly dark. She gave a soft sigh and put aside the mirror.

"Well, come on now, you don't have all day!" Esther mumbled to herself, and got up, picking up a yellow dress from the drawer and putting it on. She wove the strings together and rushed downstairs to the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. She patted her dress robes, the small dust falling to the floor, and then rushed to her mother's room.

She knocked the door and opened it quickly, to find her sleeping mother. Esther's mom, Raella, breathed in and out. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and her daughter walked up to her mother and wiped it away with a cloth on the bedside table. There was also a bowl filled with water and an extra cloth.

"Good morning, Mama," Esther spoke with a smile and kissed her mother's forehead, her eyes full of love. Unlike when she addressed her father, 'Father', she was used to calling her mother, 'Mama' since she was a little girl. She didn't know why, but she could never let that habit go.

Esther's mother groaned softly, and her eyes opened to meet her daughter's virescent eyes. She smiled widely. "Esther... my dear, Good morning."

Esther hugged her mother and then went to the window, opening the curtains wide so that sunlight could seep through. "Today is another beautiful day! Are you feeling better, Mama?" she said and returned to her mother's side.

Raella nodded gently. "I'm feeling a little better than before. Sweetheart, what will you be doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking about a day at the market. We need some fruit and vegetables, along with some milk. I'll buy a few sweets so we can eat them together until father comes home from work!"

Raella smiled, "That sounds great, Esther. I only wish I could go with you. If this illness had not made me feel sick, I would have been the one in the market, love, and you will be with your friends..." Esther's mother voice trailed off, her eyes filling with a distant sadness. Esther shook her head furiously.

"Do not blame yourself, Mama! This is not your fault. You know father and I love you know matter what happens. I know you will feel better!" she cried and Raella's smiled softly.

"While I am gone, you can always go out in the garden. But don't go far, and always come back before its dark!" Esther reminded her with a smile.

Raella gently pinched her daughter's cheek teasingly, "That is what I should be saying, Esther!" She laughed, and Esther laughed along with her. "You be careful too, my love. Don't stay out long, we were worried about you yesterday, my darling." She kissed her cheek, and Esther nodded.

"I will, Mama! I will bring some breakfast for you before I go," Esther said, a grin spreading over her face.

Raella felt her heart burst with gratitude for her beautiful daughter. "Oh, Esther, what would I do without you?"

"Hehe, I wonder!" Esther teased, and her mother gave out a heartfelt laugh. Her daughter got up and walked to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for her loving mother.

**(A/N: Do they have frying pans in this age? o.O lol well.. just um, bear with me while I try to write something 'historical', lol:P)**

The auburn-haired girl gave a quick peck on Raella's cheek and rushed excitedly to the kitchen. The dim light was passing through, like paint being washed over a blank, white landscape of paper. Esther quickly took out some bread, jam, a frying pan, eggs and all the other things she could find here and there.

"It does not have to be anything big, Esther!" her mom's voice called out from the other room, but the girl was determined to make this day another great day for her mother while she was away in the market. She knew that if she used too much of the ingredients her mother _and _father was going to be angry with her. _But! _Just a little bit would not have hurt anyone. This made Esther hum a tune while she cooked the egg and placed some jam on the bread.

After a few minutes of cooking, Esther was finally finished. Looking down at the food in satisfaction she put it on two plates so she could eat together with her mother.

"Mama, I'm finished!" Esther cried out happily.

**x X x**

After breakfast with her mother, Esther had taken an apple with her for the small journey, putting it away in her pocket. She bid her mother farewell and left for the market. Since her destination wasn't far off, Esther decided she'll walk there with her light basket in hand.

Her steps touched the soft ground of the dirt, the small, patches of leaves hugging her shoes for a second before it was raised by the strength of Esther's moving feet. The forests she was familiar with smiled down at her when the sun was lit. Feeling the warmth basking her in a comforting embrace, the young girl twirled around playfully knowing she was still far off from anyone's view to feel any embarrassment.

Somehow a song slipped from her lips, and even though she didn't know why, she began to sing it.

_I am here,  
__you are there,  
__but we are coming close,  
__closer together._

_If you can hear me.  
__please come,  
__follow the steps,  
__the songs from my lips._

_Your wings of divinity,  
__will carry me through,  
__all the dangers,  
__towards the light._

_The air will differ,  
__with our strange forces.  
__You think that is the reason,  
__why people stare?_

_With you in my heart,  
__coming closer,  
__towards me,  
__there would be nothing to fear._

_For you are my guardian,  
__the only love I have ever had._

"Now where did that come from?" Esther said with an innocent look on her face, looking a bit confused at herself. But she pushed aside the thought; she was just making it all up through singing, there was no meaning to the words except that she was enjoying herself in her silent dance.

After a few minutes of walking through the road, Esther saw the market and its dazzling colors.

As always, there were hundreds of people bustling around with their baskets. There were some gentleman crossing through as well with their respectable clothing and hats.

Esther admired everything. She was always awed by how different this place could be apart from the nature sitting just right beside it. There was so much liveliness inside such a small place. And the expressions on these people's faces! It was always interesting to see them all. Sometimes it was happiness, other times it looked teary or angry (which the young girl never really liked seeing).

Esther took out her list, looking down at the writing with a ponderous look. _Apple, Bread, Sweets, Butter... _she thought, reading through it.

Unconsciously she led herself away from the rushing crowd and towards someplace where there were less people around.

When she look up again at the people passing by, Esther found her heart skip a beat. She released a breath, feeling her whole body freeze. She found her eyes gaze upon a certain man with loose, curly brown hair. He seemed to be staying away from the crowd as well, his face looking fairly distant, as if there was something missing and he was trying to find it. The man looked so heavenly flawless that for a moment she thought he wasn't a man at all.

_So beautiful.. _Esther thought. She knew she was being foolish, standing there with her list and staring at the stranger. And yet she couldn't stop. Somehow she thought he looked distinctly familiar, and wanted dearly to connect with this man. To speak to him as if she were old friends with him. But the sensible part of her mind told her that she had never met him, nor probably will be. A miracle would have to happen, or at least within her.

_Esther, you are being rude! _another voice in the back of her head shouted, and Esther was going to look down with a faint blush on her cheeks. Curiously enough, this time the man in question looked up and locked eyes with the chestnut haired girl. His eyes shined with striking colors of defined hazel.

Surprise leaped into Esther's stomach. She stared back, shocked for a moment. However the hazel orbs flicked away from her and at something over her shoulder.

The young, naïve girl felt a small disappointment to see the gaze disappear from her. She would have liked to have known this stranger for just a little bit more; even if it was a silent exchange of looks...

**Xx**

It was a strange, almost odd feeling for Gabriel to be looked at as a mere mortal. Especially when he was not. The young girl he had been observing from a distance had seen him, and had turned to look right back at him with innocent, lime-colored eyes, and this surprised Gabriel greatly. Of course, he was disguised as a mortal, but still he was only a faint existence in this reality.

The angel was only following. Usually the humans don't see. They might look back over their shoulders but never see exactly what they were looking for. But she glanced at him and beamed gently. Gabriel could feel the curiosity radiating out of the girl.

He would have continued to stare back at her with a mixture of emotions he could not determine but he sensed something. A creature of darkness. It's odor grew and became more fouler. An invisible shadow of black slithered through the market, a phenomenon that only angels could see.

Gabriel winced, and he saw to his horror that the shade was toning its way to where the young girl stood. She didn't seem to notice, only looking back at him with a slight, quizzical look on her face. He needed to save her, the mortal. The watery waves of ink was creeping its way closer, raising its sharp claws towards her. The young mortal's hair was already beginning to become a fading color auburn and silver.

_No.. _Gabriel thought with an unfaltering determination, _I will not let this happen.. You will be saved, Esther Hetherland._..

He was already running towards her direction.

**X**

Esther had continued to study the man who with the hazel eyes, confused and slightly hurt that he had looked away. However it seemed almost unintentionally, as if he was forced to look away for a moment. She frowned softly. And what perplexed her even more was the expression that deepened on his face. It seemed as if this man was terrified, and she seeing it made her frightened suddenly.

The auburn haired girl took a quick peak behind her shoulder, but she didn't see anything that was threatening to steal her life. It was only the backward passage through the intertwining houses. She looked back and found that the beautiful stranger was running towards her direction.

Esther was shocked and bewildered when he stood beside her and stretched his hand to her, calling to her desperately.

"Follow me, Esther! Please!"

She looked down at the hand, at how strong it looked and it reminded her of her father's. Esther was deeply moved and cautious at the same time. But the urgency in this man's voice told her that whatever it was that he was afraid of, she should probably be to.

_Follow me, Esther!_

And she took the hand that awaited her soft grip.

**A/N:** _Cliffie!_ -giggles- Yays to that! I just love leaving you hanging, don't I? I'm sorry, I'll update as soon as I can. I can't promise it'll be soon, cause I need to think of what to write next, but I will continue! Don't worry! XD **Please review! I'd really appreciate it, cause then I'll have something to look forward to! Lol XD**


End file.
